


Hold me, please

by GalaxyInOurHand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInOurHand/pseuds/GalaxyInOurHand
Summary: Everyone knew who Taeyong was. They just didn't know who he really was. They knew that he was cold and mean. They knew he was a loner. They knew no one should approach. There were many rumors to him. Doyoung was oblivious to the things that go around in high school. His goal was just to study and go with the flow. However, he never thought that the flow would include him being stuck with the rudest guy he has ever met.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I so admire and love Doyoung and Taeyong's friendship.  
> More on my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GalaxyInOurHand/status/1336345243764002816?s=20)

"Who are you looking at?" The bubbly guy next to Taeyong announces rather a bit loud as he lays his tray filled with cafeteria food down. All eyes are instantly over to the two friends making Taeyong sigh.

"Why must you be so loud in the morning, Chan?" Haechan pouts ignoring the oblivious glare he receives from Taeyong. He bites his bottom lip, averting his eyes until he comes across his boyfriend who is sitting with his friends. "Damn, Mark, look rather ravishing today."

"Stop. Like, zip." Taeyong groans not wanting to hear Haechan's thirst for his boyfriend, Mark. They have been together since middle school and it amazes Taeyong how one can keep a relationship lasting for so long.

"Look. Look. It's them."Haechan hits Taeyong biceps over and over again until he finally gets Taeyong to look at where he was looking. Taeyong eyes stare at the three students who walk inside like they own the damn place. Taeyong snickers looking away from. The action has Haechan look away from the three students to his friend.

"Damn, lower down the dislike. You do realize that you promised to be you will sit with me today if I want to sit next to Mark." Taeyong groans reminiscing the promise he made. He was drunk and Haechan made use of it. Haechan kept whining about not having to sit next to Mark that being in a drunk state, Taeyong agreed that he will tag along.

"Don't go back on your words. I'll bite you." Haechan wiggles his eyebrows moving closer to Taeyong and he pushes him off in annoyance but with a smirk. As much as he hates clingy Haechan, he finds it adorable.

"How does Mark handle you?" Taeyong asked not thinking about the way the question could be taken as. "I let him ride me."

"Jesus. Stop. I do not want to hear you talk about your sex life." Taeyong again groans making Haechan grab his elbow to drag him over to the table. Mark's eyes lit up seeing his boyfriend sit next to him, laying a big smooch on his cheek.

"Hey, Mark." Haechan sultry whispers causing a light blush to reach the other man's cheek. Taeyong grits his teeth dropping his self next to Haechan who pays no attention to him. A gaze falters over to Taeyong that is filled with confusion and curiosity.

Ignoring the gaze, Taeyong takes his phone to busy himself or more like not converse with anyone is sitting at this table. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GalaxyInOurHand/status/1336345243764002816?s=20)

Doyoung rolls his eyes seeing Mark getting on his top toes to kiss his boyfriend before class starts. Doyoung never felt the need to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. He just never has the time to do so. Always busy with school assignments and work. It surprises how a student can fall in love with someone and then soon realizes they are not in love.

Since it's rude to stare, he looks away but his eyes stop at a figure who always walks in alone. He knows his name but never conversed. He heard from Mark that the figure always keeps to himself. The attitude or persona of the figure amuses Doyoung. It makes him curious.

Of course, he is not going to go and approach the person but just observe that person. As if feeling a gaze on him, Taeyong eyes scan the room until they land on the boy who was sitting across from him at lunch. He snickers, curling the side of his lips up.

Doyoung eyes widen, instantly, averting his eyes and cheeks start to heat up. He was caught in the act of gazing at Taeyong. "Shit." He grunts, turning away from the figure and walking inside the classroom that he can get lost into.

He likes studying. Always did. The thought of learning more things always excites him. Math was his favorite subject. But what he didn't expect was for the teacher to call him up to his desk after class.

He thought he was in trouble but it was worse. Worse than being trouble. He had to tutor. He had to tutor a student. Not only a student but he had to tutor.

Taeyong.

"Taeil quit it." Taeyong groaned as the older man puts another pancake on his plate. "Do not make me mad, Taeyong. I am not a person who is good with anger." As much as Taeil wanted to look serious, his small tiny frame could never be seen as rage.

Taeyong only rolled his eyes as he hears footsteps coming closer to them. His jaw tightens a bit as he pokes his pancake. "Stop. That tickles." Taeyong hears a soft mewl behind him and it was coming from the guy who made Taeyong's heart clenches.

"You're cute." "Ew. Keep it PG 13, please. Not in my kitchen." Taeil warns as again looking cute instead of angry. The two lovely couples come to sit at the same table as Taeyong. "Morning, Taeyong." Ten says happily so oblivious to the feelings of Taeyong.

Taeyong could only send a tight smile to him. Trying to keep the food inside of in. Taeil saw the look of discomfort on the face of Taeyong. "Taeyong, why don't you go get your backpack and we'll go together today." It sounded like a question.

Taeil knew how much Taeyong has closed himself. The boy who used to be sunshine is now the dark night. "Okay." It was a soft whisper that felt so constricted. Taeyong without batting an eyelash towards the couple gets up to go get his backpack.

Ten frowns as he sees the tiredness on his friend's body. "Did I do something wrong?" It was a question he thought but didn't realize he spoke it out. The man next to him flinches. Johnny knew about Taeyong feelings. Almost everyone knew except Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your ideas and questions on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GalaxyInOurHand/status/1336345243764002816?s=20)  
> More to come!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHICA BOM BOM CHICA BOM BOM
> 
> I went to heaven when listening to "lipstick" 
> 
> The way Taeyong said "I want to get you in bed"
> 
> Heaven

Haechan sighs out loudly looking at his watch to see it's been ten minutes that he has been waiting for his boyfriend in front of the school entrance. He is getting tired of seeing students with tiring and boring faces coming to school.

He pouts debating if he should text Mark to hurry it up. He also wonders why Mark wants to meet before school. A day ago they were at his house. After having a loving moment in the bedroom, Haechan made food for Mark.

A car pulls up a few feet away from Haechan taking his boredom away and focus on a car that looked very familiar but he can not decipher who it belongs to. Scrunching his eyes, he moves closer to see who it was only to have his eyes widen and heart skip a beat.

He sees two figures inside the car. One of his friend and the other of the man who makes him feel things he should never be feeling in the first place.

Haechan sees Taeil talking to Taeyong with a seriously concerned expression. He sucks in a large breath as the older man smiles.

"Shit." Haechan's breath quickens and he has to instantly look away to not get caught. He thought his feelings for the older man stopped. He had to suppress them. He had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that he truly loves but Taeil. Taeil. He makes him feel like a guilty pleasure.

He again looks back at the car and sees Taeyong with a sad smile as he gets out of the car. He knew that Taeyong lived with Tail but didn't think they were close.

Why was Taeil dropping Taeyong off? Are they together?

Many questions filled his mind and he pouts even more.

"Haechannie." Haechan jumps hearing Mark's soft voice, startling him that even Mark flinches.

"You good?" Mark asks, raising his eyebrows and stepping closer to lay a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Guilt. That's what he instantly felt. He hates this.

Why did he have to see Taeil?

"Morning." Haechan kisses Mark again and grabs his hand, lovingly. He has Mark. That's enough.

"Sorry for being late. Doyoung kept nagging about having to tutor someone he does not want to. Have you been waiting for long?" His big dark brown eyes twinkle as they stare at Haechan who instantly melts staring into them.

"No. I like waiting for you. What is it that you want to talk about?" The two couples hand in hand start to walk inside the school.

"Oh, yeah. Jaemin and Jeno are going to throw a party! I am helping. Since I am helping you are helping too!" Mark enthusiastically speaks his voice music to Haechan making him chuckle.

"Of course. Anything for you." Mark blushes as Haechan lays a soft kiss on his temple.

💜💜💜💜

Doyoung bit his bottom lip staring from under his book at the guy he was supposed to be tutoring but he knew nothing about this guy. He could ask Haechan but then questions after questions will be hit on him.

He was surrounded by his friends. They grew up next to each other. Even Mark and Haechan. He knows the history of how they got together. All of them knew their struggle one more than another. But he has no clue how Haechan became friends with a guy like Taeyong.

Taeyong was admitted to this school a year ago and not many people get into this prestigious school especially in the middle of the year. Doyoung knows how hard he had to study to get admitted into this school but for some random guy to join in the middle of the year raises questions. Well, students did try to befriend the dude. The only person that got to him was Haechan. All the other students have pushed away from him and now he is known as the loner of the school.

Doyoung does not know if he ever talked to that guy. From the way he was sitting, the guy looked very vulnerable and kind. His big sparkly eyes and sharp small face. How does one even look mean enough to push almost all the students away?

"What you doing?" Doyoung almost screeched when hearing a raspy voice by his hair. Yuta plops down next to him with a sheepish grin making Doyoung glare, his cheeks getting a bit heated.

"Were you checking out a dude?"

Doyoung cheeks blare even more as Yuta's boyfriend sits next to him. He opens his mouth to retort back but before he could a dramatic person drops down on the other side of Doyoung.

"The universe is against me." Haechan exaggerates like the drama queen he is and leans against Doyoung who only pushes him away.

"Are you coming to the party?" Doyoung bit his bottom lip. He did get the text from Jeno inviting him as well but hasn't thought about it. He was not a party person. But Jeno was so kind to send a message privately and said please multiple times. Plus, Doyoung has to figure out how he should approach Taeyong, and maybe Taeil hyung can help him since he definitely knows Tail Hyung will be there too. 

Yeah, I am going." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Share your thoughts on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GalaxyInOurHand/status/1336345243764002816?s=20)
> 
> Share your thoughts or talk to me:
> 
> [ CC ](https://curiouscat.qa/GalaxyInOurHand)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. More to come!


End file.
